Best Friends    Or Maybe More
by Dandicca2011
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have been best friends since they were 5. Duncan suddenly is forced to leave his child hood friend behind. When they are finally reuinited will they resume their friendship, or become much much more. Rated M for later chapters. Maybe
1. I'm Leaving

**This is my very first TDI fanfic ever! I hope you guys like it. Writing is my passion so I decided to start writing fanfics so I can see how I'm doing. Criticism is welcome. I'm always interesting in knowing what I am doing wrong so I can improve. D&G is my favoring pairing in TDI so I decided to write my story based on that.**

**Enjoy!**

December 19, 2001

A little 8 year old girl sat in her room all alone on a cold December day. In the other room she could hear the sound of her parents arguing. She had gotten use to the constant screaming that occurred almost every day between the two. Sometimes she wished her parents would just separate and get it over with already.

Deep in her thoughts the little girl didn't notice the little boy sneaking into her opened window.

"When are you gonna learn to close this thing so nobody can sneak in while you're sleeping, Gwen?"

Gwen looked up and saw a charming little boy standing in front of her window. He had this evil smirk on his face that made him look, well, evil.

"I guess I'll have to start remembering so escaped convicts like you can't sneak in" said Gwen.

"Ha Ha! You're so funny I forgot to laugh" spat the little boy.

Duncan and Gwen had been best friends ever since the day they met when they were five. They had been inseparable ever since. Duncan was always there holding her when she became the center of her parents hatred towards one another. Duncan was her hero. She knew she wouldn't be able to live if he were to be taken away from her. He was her rock.

Duncan stopped to listen to the shouting coming from the other room.

"Dang, they going at it again?" he asked

Gwen nodded and suddenly became teary eyed. Yeah, she was use to the fighting, but that didn't stop her from wishing it would stop, and her parents would love each other again so they could continue being a family.

Before Gwen could turn around to wipe away her tears, Duncan was holding her. She fell into him, sobbing uncontrollably. Duncan stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to the little girl. He knew what she was going through since his parents had separated last year.

The two children stayed that way for 30 minutes, then Duncan suddenly remembered what he had came to tell Gwen in the first place.

Duncan pulled away. In his eyes Gwen could see regret and sadness. Her heart sank. She knew the look could not be good.

"What's wrong, Duncky?" Gwen asked.

Duncan didn't respond. His eyes filled with tears.

"Dammit, Duncan! I asked you a question. What's the matter?" she asked again.

Duncan's head dropped. Gwen saw a tear drop to the floor.

"I'm leaving, Gwen" Duncan said, finally.

"What?" Gwen asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"My mom wants to take me far away from my dad. She wants us to be able to start over in a new place. In Rhode Island" He said.

"Rhode Island? But that's like a million miles away" Gwen said.

"I know. The reason I came over here was to tell you 'good bye'" Duncan said.

"When are you leaving?" asked Gwen.

"In the morning" said Duncan.

"Why are you just now telling me?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't ready for your reaction. I don't wanna leave Gwen. I wanna stay. With you" he said as tears began to stream down his cheek.

Gwen turned and walked to the desk in her room. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. When Duncan tried to see what it was she was writing, she pulled away. When she was done she ran out of her room and returned with a purple envelope. She put the letter in the envelope and wrote Duncan's name on it. She handed Duncan the envelope.

"Don't open in until you get fully moved in to your new home in Rhode Island" she said.

"Why? What is it?" Duncan asked.

"Just promise you won't open it until then" she demanded.

"Okay, I promise" Duncan said.

Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was silver and on the end of the chain there was a silver heart locket. He handed the necklace to Gwen. Inside the locket there was a picture of her and Duncan hugging each other and smiling. Gwen started crying and hugged Duncan.

"Promise you won't ever take this off" he said.

"I promise, Duncky. I love you" Gwen said.

"I love you too, Gwenny. We'll see each other again I promise" Duncan said.

"Best friends forever right?" Gwen asked.

"Best friends forever."

With that Duncan turned away and climbed out of Gwen's window. When he got to the ground, he fell to his knees. Tears over whelmed him.

How was he going to live without his best friend?

**I really hope you liked it! I'll try to have another chapter up soon. R&R! **


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

January 21, 2010

Duncan sat in the back seat of his mom's car. The 17 years old could hardly believe he was going back to his home town of Luverne, Alabama. His mom had broke the news to him two months ago. Ever since then, Duncan hasn't been able to contain is excitement. His mom had decided to move back since she lost her job as a District Attorney. His mom decided life would be so much easier back in Alabama. Duncan thought so too. Especially since he was going to be able to see Gwen again.

Duncan's thoughts flashed back to the last day he saw her. They had both cried their fair share of tears. Duncan hadn't spoken to Gwen ever since that night. He was hoping she still remembered him. He feared the worst.

Then he remembered the necklace. Maybe she had kept it on. After all, he had kept the letter she gave him. He reach down and grabbed his book bad. In the front pocket there was a old, crinkled up, purple envelope. His name had faded on the front. He opened it up and pulled out a piece of plain notebook paper.

"_Duncan, if you're reading this, then you're probably already a million miles away right now. This sucks. What am I gonna do without you? You're my best friend. I guess this is how it was meant to be. You know what our parents always say, 'Whatever's meant to be, will always find a way.' I'll never forget you, Duncan. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember, you'll always be my Duncky-poo! I love you and miss you! Love, Gwenny"_

Duncan's eyes filled with tears. At the end of the letter, Duncan noticed the little smudge on Gwen's name. He remembered he was overwhelmed with tears when he first read the note. One of the tears had fallen onto the letter and left a permanent smudge.

"What are you thinking about, hun?" asked Duncan's mom.

Duncan looked up. A tear fell down his cheek. He didn't even try to hide it. He knew his mother had already saw it.

"What if she doesn't remember me, mom?" Duncan said.

"She will, hunny. You were her best friend. How could she forget you?"

Duncan looked out the window. In the window, he could see his reflection. He had changed a lot since he was 8. His once black, shaggy hair was now shaped into a green Mohawk. He had a countless amount of piercings. There was no way she was going to recognize him.

0 0 0 0 0

Gwen sat in her 5th period class. Government was always the longest class. She sat in a desk shared with Trent, her boyfriend. Trent seemed perfect. He was cute, had gorgeous green eyes, and on top of all that, he played guitar. To everyone else, Trent seemed like the perfect boyfriend. If only they saw the side of Trent she did.

Gwen was lost in her own thoughts, absent-mindedly playing with the locket that hung around her neck. Trent grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"When are you gonna take that thing off?" asked Trent.

"Never. It means a lot to me, and I promised I wouldn't ever take it off" said Gwen.

"He's never coming back. He left you, Gwen. What about that do you not understand?"

"He had no choice. His mom made him" Gwen said defensively.

"Yeah, but he could have at least told you he was leaving as soon as he found out. Instead, he took the pussy way out."

Gwen hated it when Trent talked about Duncan like that. He didn't understand how much Duncan meant to her.

"I'm sick of getting into this argument every time you bring up my damn necklace" said Gwen.

"Well, if you'd take the ugly-ass thing off, we wouldn't get into an argument" said Trent.

"I'm through with this discussion. What do you think is for lunch today?" asked Gwen.

Trent recognized her attempt to change the subject. Sometimes she really pissed him off. If took all the strength in his body not to show her and everyone else what he thought of her. One day, he thought, he would.

Suddenly, the principal walked in. Behind her was a punk kid with black hair with a green Mohawk in the center, and a bunch of piercings. Another new student no doubt, Gwen thought. Gwen couldn't help, but think that he was a rather charming boy. His eyes were a startling blue. Then, she realized something. She recognized those eyes.

"Attention students, we have a new student. He comes all the way from Rhode Island" said the Principal.

"Rhode Island?" Gwen gasped.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Trent.

Gwen looked back at the boy, her heart was going crazy.

"His name is Duncan Cooper. I know you guys will treat him like family" said the principal, then she left the room.

Duncan took his seat in the back of the class. Directly behind Gwen and Trent.

"Duncan? Oh my God" Gwen whispered to herself.

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"It's him, Trent" said Gwen, "It's Duncan."

**Well, I got done with chapter 2 faster than I thought! Hope you like it.**

**BTW, I just want to tell all TrentXGwen fans that I love Trent, I think he is so sweet! I just think that him being a dick would make a better story. I really hope you like this chapter! ^-^**


	3. The Warning

**Chapter 3 is here! I hope you like it! RXR**

Duncan didn't know what to expect on the first day of his new school. When he walked into the class room, all the students stopped what they were doing and stared at him with wide eyes. Probably checking out his wild hair and piercings, Duncan thought. Duncan decided that he would get less attention if he just sat in the back of the class where no one could see him.

Gwen was shocked at what she was seeing. She refused to look up, fearing that Duncan would see her staring at him. Did he recognize her? Probably not. She had changed a lot in 9 years. He didn't even look like her Duncky. He was still good looking, he had just lost his innocent boy features and replaced them with his punk appearance.

He was still gorgeous, Gwen thought. Suddenly she became fully aware that Trent was staring her down. She looked at him and saw by his facial expression that he demanded answers.

"That was Duncan, Trent" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I've pretty much figured that out. I hope you don't think I'm gonna sit back and let you two become friends again" said Trent.

"What? You're crazy. I have to talk to him. As soon as the bell rings I'm going to walk up to him and tell him who I am. Or better yet, I'll just let my necklace hang out from my shirt so he can see it. He's sure to recognize me then" said Gwen, excitement clearly taking over her.

"No, you're not" said Trent.

Gwen looked at him. By the look of his face, she could tell that he was serious. Gwen let out a shocked laugh and shook her head.

"You can't be serious. You know how much Duncan means to me. I have to talk to him. Let him know I never forgot him" said Gwen.

"I'll let him know for you. I'm the only guy that you're allowed to be friends with. You understand, Gwen? Now, I've been cheated on too many times and I'm not gonna let that happen again"

Trent grabbed Gwen hand and squeezed it. Hard. Gwen winced at the pain.

He's joking, he has to be. There's no way he could be serious. No way.

"I'm not joking, Gwen. I don't want to catch you talking to that guy. Do you hear me?" said Trent.

When Gwen didn't answer, Trent squeezed her hand tighter. Gwen turned her head around slightly so she could get a glimpse of Duncan sitting behind her. He was looking down at the text book in front of him. Suddenly, he looked up and caught her eye. She blushed and turned back to the front. Trent still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah" Gwen said, "I understand completely."

"Glad we finally agree on something" said Trent.

Gwen was fighting back her tears at this point. If she lost control of her emotion then Trent would know that she was scared of him. That was the last thing she wanted right now. If he knew how much she feared him, he would take advantage of that. Gwen turned around again. Duncan was still looking her way. Their eyes met once more and his lips lifted in a soft smile. She tried her best to smile and hide her sadness, but she failed. She turned back around in her desk. She needed to talk to Duncan. She wanted him to know who she was and that she still loved him. She had to figure out how to do that without Trent knowing. But how?

0 0 0 0 0

3 o'clock finally came around. Gwen was at her locker putting up the books from her 7th period class and getting out the ones she would need to take home. She grabbed her books and turned to leave when she ran into someone knocking her books to the ground. She looked and saw that she had ran into Duncan.

"Just perfect" she whispered to herself, knowing that at any second Trent was going to be coming around the corner to say goodbye for the day.

"Sorry, sunshine. Didn't see you there. Here let me help you" said Duncan.

"No. It's fine I got it" Gwen said bending down to pick up her dropped books.

When Gwen bent down, so did Duncan. Duncan reached for a book then stopped. She didn't look at his face because she was afraid she would get lost in his eyes.

"Gwenny?" said Duncan.

Gwen looked up at Duncan's face and saw that he was looking at her chest. She looked down and saw that her locket had fallen from her shirt.

Gwen didn't know what to do. Now that he knew it was her, she couldn't just turn and walk away. That would break both of their hearts. So she just sat there, on her knees, eyes wide in shock.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked. Though she knew for a fact it was Duncan.

Duncan pulled her up and into his arms.

"It's so good to see you. After all this time. I told you we'd meet again" said Duncan.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too" said Gwen.

Gwen pulled away from the hug, though she really did not want to.

"Look, I'd love to catch up, but my mom is expecting me home right after school" said Gwen.

"So these nine years have made you stuck up, haven't they?" Duncan asked, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"No, Duncan it's not that, it's just -" Gwen's voice broke, her eyes filled with tears. She was overwhelmed by them.

Suddenly Gwen hugged Duncan again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much, Duncan. I have. It's just that these nine years haven't really been the best for me" said Gwen.

"I can help. I've always been able to. All you have to do is tell me and I'll fix them. I'm back now, Gwen. For good. I'll never leave you again" said Duncan.

"I wish I could tell you what was going on. I do. But it's really complicated" Gwen said.

"That guy you were sitting with, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" asked Duncan.

Gwen wanted to say 'no' so bad. She didn't want Duncan to know that she was wasting her time with an asshole like Trent.

"Yes, he is" said Gwen.

Duncan's heart broke. He had stayed single all his life for Gwen. He was waiting for her. Why didn't she do the same for him? He didn't blame her. After all he wasn't sure he was coming back.

"Ahem"

Duncan and Gwen turned to the sound of someone coughing. They were still hugging each other. Tears were still streaming down Gwen's face. They saw that the cough had come from Trent, who was leaning against the wall behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Trent.

"No," said Duncan "Just consoling and old friend."

"Well, I can take it from here. Come on, Gwen. I'll give you a ride home" said Trent.

As Trent spoke he didn't take his glare off of Duncan. Duncan and Gwen let go of each other. Gwen wiped her face and smiled at Duncan.

"I'll talk to you later, kay" said Gwen.

"Wait, here's my cell number" said Duncan.

Duncan tour a sheet of paper from Gwen's notebook and wrote out his cell phone number. He handed the piece of paper to Gwen. She took it and smiled.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Or text. Whichever you prefer" said Duncan.

"I'll do that" said Gwen.

They exchanged one more hug, then Duncan walked away. When he was out of ear shot, Trent walked over to Gwen.

"I thought we had a deal" said Trent.

"Yeah, um, we did. I didn't mean to break it, he just came up to me and saw my necklace. What was I suppose to do?" asked Gwen.

"Tell him to 'fuck off'" said Trent.

"Why would I tell my best friend that?" asked Gwen.

"He's not your best friend anymore. Not as long as I'm around" said Trent.

"I guess I'll just have to fix that last part" said Gwen. She knew that would get under his skin.

Trent laughed his arrogant laugh and walked closer to Gwen. She backed up against the lockers. He put his hand against the lockers in order to block her in.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. I own you. You are my property. I'm not gonna let a freak like Duncan steal my property. Do you understand me?" asked Trent.

Gwen nodded, trying to keep her fear under control again.

"Good girl. This is your warning. Next time, I won't be as nice."

**Whoa! What a cliff hanger. I hope you guys cried as much reading this as I did writing this. I'm probably going to take a short break from writing since I've published 3 chapters in the last 2 days. Expect the 4th chapter this weekend. RxR**


	4. Busted!

**Hi! Yea I know, I said I wasn't gonna update the story til the end of the weekend, but a lot of crap happened today and I got a lot of inspiration and I wanted to write it before I forgot. Please forgive me to updating too soon :)**

Gwen was dropped of at her house by Trent. She was perfectly capable of driving herself. Hell, she even had her very own 2008 Mustang GT. He told her he couldn't trust her enough to drive herself to and from school. Sometimes he treated her like she was a child. That really pissed her off.

Gwen walked into the kitchen and saw her mom washing dishes and her little brother sitting at the kitchen table eat some Ritz crackers.

"I'm home" said Gwen.

Gwen's mom turned away from the dishes and smiled at her daughter.

"Hi, hunny. How was you day at school?" she asked.

"Fine. A lot of stuff happened today" said Gwen.

"Oh, you know how much I love gossip. Spill it. What happened?"

Gwen looked at her mom. Her parents had gotten a divorce a month after Duncan left and a week after that, her dad was killed in a fatal car accident. Her mom hadn't stopped blaming herself for his death. Since that day, her mother had stopped being a mom and started trying to be a friend. She figured she didn't know how much longer she had to be there for her children.

"Duncan, uh, he came back" Gwen said.

Gwen's mom's face lit up.

"What? That's amazing! Did you talk to him. I bet you two had a lot of catching up to do. I bet him and Trent get along too" said Gwen's mom.

"That's just it, mom" Gwen's voiced cracked as she fought back the urge to cry. "Trent hates him. He's so jealous of our friendship. He caught Duncan and me talking and flipped."

Gwen's mom knew how controlling Trent could be. She had always known ever since they first started dating. She figured he was like that because of past relationships. She tried to tell Gwen to get out while she could, but Gwen told her she was in love and was willing to put up with him being that way. By the look of her daughter's face, that willingness was gone.

"Just break up with him, hunny. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't be tied down to a guy like Trent. Let him find someone else to control" said Gwen's mom.

"I wish I could, but I'm scared. Not just for me, now. Now, I'm worried about Duncan. If I break up with Trent, he'll automatically think it had something to do with him and come after him. I don't want him to get hurt" said Gwen.

"Gwen, you're stronger than he thinks you are" said her mom. "He thinks he can just run over you and make you do whatever he wants you to. You have to show him that he doesn't own you. That your not his property"

"How?" asked Gwen.

"By breaking up with him. You're not his puppet, Gwen" she said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Gwen's mom stood and walked to the door to answer it.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Gwen's mom.

"Yes ma'am, is Gwen White home?"

"Can I ask who's asking?" asked Gwen's mom.

"Come one, Mrs. Sherry, you don't recognize me?"

"Duncan?" the boy nodded his head. "Oh my, you've changed."

Gwen's mom pulled Duncan into a tight hug. For as long and she knew Duncan, he had been part of the family. He was the only one of Gwen's friends who was allowed to call her by her first name. Not even Trent was given that privilege.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Sherry" said Duncan.

"I'm afraid it's Ms. Sherry now. You probably haven't heard, but Gwen's father passed away shortly after we divorced. I wanted to tell you because Gwen's still a little emotional about the whole thing."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I know her father really meant a lot to her. I can't imagine what all she's been though" said Duncan.

"Why don't you come on in. It's getting kind of cold outside" said Ms. Sherry.

Duncan walked inside and went straight to the living room, knowing that's where Gwen was most likely going to be. He was right. She was sitting in from of the TV watching a new episode of World's Dumbest. Looks like they still had some things in common after all.

"Some things never change. You still spend most of your time glued to the TV" said Duncan.

At the sound of Duncan's voice, Gwen turned to face him. A smile automatically appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised you still know where I live" said Gwen.

"Of course. This was practically my home away from home" said Duncan.

Gwen stood and walked over to Duncan and gave him a quick hug.

"I figured I'd come by and spend some time with you. Just like old times" said Duncan.

"I'm glad you did. I wanted to talk to you. So we can catch up" said Gwen.

"Are you sure your boyfriend will like that?" asked Duncan.

"Well, what he don't know won't hurt him" said Gwen.

Duncan sat next to Gwen on the floor a looked at the TV screen. He saw a criminal try to jump over the counter of a convenient store, only to fall back on his ass. Stupid noob, Duncan thought. Ever since Duncan had became a teenager, he had became a pro at doing criminal shit. He had even spent the night in jail one time. Should he tell Gwen about his criminal past?

"So" said Gwen "How has your life been the past few years?"

"Pretty, um, interesting. What do you think about juveniles?" asked Duncan.

Gwen laughed.

"By juvenile, you don't mean running around killing people do you?" asked Gwen.

"Of course not. Just occasionally robbing a store or two" said Duncan.

"Oh, I can live with that. As long as you steal me some Oreos and Skittles next time" said Gwen.

Duncan laughed.

"Okay, deal" he said.

Gwen and Duncan shared stories of their past. Gwen told him about her thirteenth birthday, getting her driver's licensee, and the day she first met Trent. Duncan shared all of his jail experiences and about Courtney, the girl who had been obsessed wit him ever since he moved to Rhode Island.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Duncan.

"Sure. Anything" said Gwen.

"Trent, uh, he's never hit you, or anything. Has he?" asked Duncan.

Gwen thought back. He had only gotten really violent one time. And she kinda deserved it. She was flirting with his best friend, Geoff. She wouldn't necessarily have called it flirting. All she was doing was telling him he looked really good in his pink shirt. She should have known Trent would act that way. He had hit her in the face so hard, it had given her a black eye. But she couldn't tell Duncan that.

"No. Never" said Gwen.

"Has he ever threatened you?" asked Duncan.

_Yes. All the time._ "No" said Gwen.

"Well, I've known some girls who have dated guys that acted just like Trent. They came to school with black eyes every day. I don't want that to happen to you. If it ever does, please don't hesitate to tell me" said Duncan.

Gwen hated lying to her best friend. It had always made her feel terrible. She just nodded and told him that she would tell him. Gwen was startled by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it, mom" shouted Gwen.

"Kay, thanks" said Gwen's mom.

Gwen walked to the door and opened it. She was startled by who she saw standing there.

Trent.

**Whu oh! What kind of trouble has Gwen gotten herself into this time. Find out in the next chapter,**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**P.s How do you like all the last names I'm coming up with. Hehe pretty creative right?**


	5. Faithful

**Chapter 5 is here! Hope you like it!**

"Trent! Hi!" said Gwen.

Gwen tried her best not to look shocked, but failed miserably.

"You were expecting someone else?" asked Trent.

"No. It's just...my mom just got through doing laundry so there's bras and panties all over the living room. Hang on. I'll go clean up and be right back"

Gwen slammed the door and ran back in the living room to Duncan.

"C'mon. It's time for you to leave" said Gwen.

"Aww. But I just got here" said Duncan.

"I know, but Trent's here and he wants to spend some time with me and I can't have you distracting me" said Gwen.

Gwen dragged Duncan to her back door and slipped into the back yard.

"Oh, I see. I'm so good looking it's hard for you to concentrate around me. Is that it?" asked Duncan.

"Yep, you nailed it." said Gwen, sarcastically "Now, climb my fence so you can get outta my yard. You should remember how to do that. After all you use to sneak in my yard all the time" said Gwen.

"I remember. You use to call me at night and tell me that your parents were fighting again and I'd sneak on over. Then one of your parents would start come out of their room and I'd have to sneak out. I miss the nights we use to spend together, you know" said Duncan.

"I know. Me too" said Gwen.

"Did you ever think that, maybe, if I would have stayed … that we could have become, you know, more than friends?" asked Duncan.

Gwen felt the heat rushed to her face. Yeah, she thought about that every day. In, fact, she was positive that if Duncan would have stayed then they would have eventually become more than friends.

"Yes. I use to think that" said Gwen "but those feelings are gone now, Duncan. I have a boyfriend now. And I love him."

"Do you?" asked Duncan.

Duncan moved closer to Gwen, their faces were inches away from one another. Gwen felt the heat rise again. She wanted to kiss him more than anything right now. But she couldn't. She was in love with Trent.

Gwen backed away.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. You're my best friend. Only my best friend. I'm a faithful girlfriend" said Gwen.

"I'm only asking. It's not like I'm asking you to fuck me right here and right now. I respect your decision. Trent is a very lucky guy" said Duncan.

Duncan turned around and climbed the fence without even glancing back in Gwen's direction. Instant regret consumed Gwen. She wanted to chase after him so bad, but she couldn't. She was faithful. Not a dirty cheater like the other girls. And she loved Trent. Not Duncan.

Gwen walked back inside and to the front door where Trent was still waiting.

"Hey, you. Took you long enough" said Trent.

"We're women, Trent, we have a lot of panties" said Gwen.

Trent walked inside and made himself at home on her couch.

"Gwen" shouted Ms. Sherry "I have to run to the grocery store. We're outta milk. I'll be right back."

"Okay" Gwen shouted back to her mom.

Ms. Sherry walked out the door. Gwen heard her car start and back out of the drive way. When the sound of her car faded out, Trent stood up.

"So, did you have any visitors I need to know about?" asked Trent.

"No" Gwen laughed "why?"

"I'm not stupid , Gwen" said Trent.

"I know. There was no one here" said Gwen.

"Don't lie to me" said Trent.

"No one was here, damn!" shouted Gwen.

Trent balled his hands into fists. His face turned red with anger.

"I looked in the window before I rang the door bell. I saw him, Gwen. Like I said, I'm not stupid" said Trent.

"No, you're fuckin' psychotic" said Gwen.

Trent grabbed Gwen by the arm.

"You wanna say that again?" asked Trent.

Gwen starred in Trent's eyes. In them, she saw rage and anger. His teeth her clenched together. She had never seen him this angry before. For once, she was terrified.

"I own you, dammit" said Trent "You do what I say, when I say. I'm getting tired of you defying me. Do you know what happened to the slaves when they refused to do what their masters told them to do?" asked Trent.

_They were killed._

The tears she had been holding back began to fall.

"You can't treat me like this anymore, Trent. I can't take it anymore" said Gwen.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me" Trent laughed.

Gwen wanted to. Oh God she would do anything to slap that arrogant smile off Trent's face.

"It's over, Trent. We're threw" said Gwen.

Trent let go of Gwen's arm. He had a look of shock on his face. Then, he swung. His fist connected with Gwen's eye. The punch was so hard it knocked Gwen off of her feet. Gwen was stunned. She remained on the floor holding her eye, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Have I made myself clear?" asked Trent.

Gwen nodded and looked up and Trent. He was kneeling in front of her. He put it hand under her chin, lifted her face up, and kissed her lips.

"I love you. You know that right?" asked Trent.

Gwen nodded.

"I love you too, Trent" said Gwen.

Trent stood and helped Gwen to her feet. He kissed her once on the cheek and then left her house. Gwen turned and saw that her little brother was standing on the steps. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Hang on, Gwenny. I'll go call mom" said Gwen's little brother.

"No, wait" said Gwen.

Gwen ran after her little brother and caught him by the arm.

"Please, David, listen to me. You can't tell mom" pleaded Gwen.

"Why? He just hit you, Gwen. Mom needs to know" said David.

"I fell, okay. That's how we'll explain the black eye. I fell" said Gwen.

David was clearly confused, but by the look of his sister's face, it was important not to tell anyone.

"Why did he hit you, Gwen?" asked David.

"Sometimes, Trent gets really angry at me. I sometimes to things to upset him, but that doesn't make it right okay. Just because Trent does it doesn't mean you need to you hear me?" said Gwen.

David nodded.

"Are you gonna tell Duncan?" asked David.

Gwen thought about it. She really didn't know. She should. He told her that she shouldn't hesitate to tell him if Trent ever hit him. She couldn't tell him, she figured. If she did, he would want to get back at Trent. And that would end up getting him hurt.

**How could Trent just hit Gwen like that? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Keep the reviews coming. They make me happy :)**


	6. Change of Heart

**It's time for chapter 6! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this story as I am writing it! RXR**

Gwen sat in front of her make up stand. Trent had hit her on Friday, it was Monday and the bruise had still not gone away. She was caking all types of concealer on her face in attempt to cover it up. No matter how hard she tried, the bruise still showed. Gwen was giving up when she heard her mom call from down stares.

"Gwen, Trent's here to take you to school" said Gwen's mom.

Gwen thought about pretending to be sick so that she wouldn't have to go to school and risk someone noticing her bruise. She also didn't want to be anywhere near Trent at the moment.

Gwen's thoughts drifted to Duncan. She hadn't spoken to him all weekend. She had thought about calling him and begging him to come to her house and comfort her. She couldn't do that, she decided. She didn't want Duncan to see how weak she was.

Gwen walked out of her room and to the front door where her mom and Trent were waiting.

"Whoa, sweetie! What happened to your eye?" asked Trent.

Gwen glared at Trent. If looks could kill, Trent would be dead by now.

"I fell" said Gwen.

"Clumsy Gwen. Always managing to get hurt"

Trent kissed Gwen on the head and grabbed her hand. Hand in hand they walked to Trent's truck. The ride to school was quiet. Gwen didn't look in Trent's direction. He didn't even attempt to start a conversation. He knew a conversation would turn into a fight. And a fight would mean he would have to punish her and set her straight again. So he just kept his focus on the road. At least he got his point across. From what he could tell, Gwen and Duncan hadn't spoken to each other since that Friday after noon. He had even walked past Gwen's house a few time, just to spy on her and make sure she wasn't being disobedient.

Trent park his truck in the school parking lot. He opened his door and walked around and let Gwen out.

"You're gonna dump Duncan today, remember?" asked Trent.

"Yeah" said Gwen.

Trent gathered Gwen in his arms.

"I know this is hard for you, but it's for the best. I don't want you to be tempted but that Gothic, emo freak" said Trent.

"I know, Trent. You're only trying to do what's best for me" said Gwen.

Trent leaned down and gave Gwen a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, babe" said Trent.

"I love you too" said Gwen.

Gwen gave him one last kiss then turned and walked towards her classroom. As she walked in the classroom, Duncan walked up and grabbed her from behind. Gwen was startled at first, then turned to look at Duncan.

"Hey" said Gwen.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just fell" said Gwen.

"Bull shit" said Duncan, "he did this to you, didn't he?"

"Um, no, he didn't. And what business is it of yours?" asked Gwen.

Gwen tried to walk away, but Duncan grabbed her arm and moved in front of her to block her path.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" asked Duncan "Did I do something?"

"No, it's just that, I don't want to be friends anymore" said Gwen.

Duncan's heart sank. Gwen's face held no remorse. She didn't even look like she was kidding. But she had to be.

"He told you to say that, didn't he?" asked Duncan.

"No, I thought of it myself" said Gwen.

"I don't believe you" said Duncan.

"You can believe what you want" said Gwen "I know the truth. I don't want to talk to you again."

Duncan didn't care about hiding the tears. He just let them fall. This killed Gwen.

"Crying is not gonna make me change my mind if that's what you're trying to do" said Gwen.

"What about all the things we've been through? We've been best friends all of our life" said Duncan.

"I know, but things change. You're still young, Duncan. You can find another friend like me" said Gwen.

"I don't want anyone but you, Gwen. I need you" said Duncan.

Gwen pushed past Duncan. She couldn't bare to see him cry any longer. Duncan grabbed her arm.

"Gwen, please don't do this. I came back for you" said Gwen.

"Maybe you should go back to Rhode Island. Your life will be a whole lot better without me in it" said Gwen.

"No it won't" said Duncan.

Gwen pulled her arm away from Duncan and reached to her neck to unfasten the locket that hung around it. She turned and dropped the necklace in Duncan's hand. Duncan felt his heart break. He clutched the necklace in his hand. He was overwhelmed with sadness. Without another word, Duncan walked past Gwen and walked out the door. He didn't even glance back at his best friend.

"Duncan, wait" Gwen called.

She took off running after him. She ignored all the questioning stares that came from all the other students. She didn't care. She just wanted to catch up with Duncan. But it was too late. Duncan was gone. Gwen fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands and cried. She would give anything to take back what she said to Duncan.

"Gwen, you alright?"

Gwen looked up and saw Trent standing over her.

"Yeah, I just stood up to fast and got dizzy" said Gwen.

"Bull. You were crying" said Trent.

Gwen didn't respond. She just dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"Gwen, I know it's hard. It'll get better. I promise" said Trent.

Yes it was. And Gwen knew just how to make things better.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Duncan was laying in his bed. It was 12 o'clock in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He had cried so much it had given him a headache. He just lied there and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about Gwen and everything they had been through together. How could she just throw everything away just like that? He knew it wasn't her fault. He knew Trent was the reason she was acting like this. He wanted to believe that she only said those things to make Trent happy, but deep down he was afraid she meant them.

His thoughts were interrupted but a tapping sound. He sat up in bed and looked around his room to look for the source of the noise. The tapping came again. This time louder. Duncan was getting freaked out. He wiped the tears from his face and got out of bed. He walked over to his light switch and turned it on. He scanned the room and didn't see anything. He crossed to his closet and opened the door. Again he turned on the light and scanned the tiny room. He still didn't see anything. Then, his phone started buzzing. He crossed to his night stand and picked it up. It was a text from an unknown number. _**(Open **__**your damn window.) **_Duncan looked at his window. He crossed to it and opened it up. Gwen pulled herself into his room.

"You make that look way to easy" said Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Duncan "I thought we agreed to never see each other again."

"We did" said Gwen "I changed my mind."

Duncan smiled and pulled Gwen into a hug.

"I'm glad you did" said Duncan.

Gwen let go of Duncan and walked to his bed. She plopped down onto her back.

"Trent hit me" said Gwen.

"I know. You're a terrible liar" said Duncan.

Duncan went and sat on his bed next to Gwen.

"Why did he do it?" asked Duncan.

"Because I told him it was over" said Gwen.

"Sounds like he can't take a hint" said Duncan.

"What can I say? I really know how to pick em" said Gwen.

"Yes you do. You could use a little help in that department" said Duncan.

"Says you! Exactly how many girlfriends have you had?" joked Gwen.

"I don't need a girl to be happy, thank you" said Duncan.

Duncan and Gwen started wrestling on the bed. Before they knew it, Duncan was on top of her. They had been in this position before and it didn't really faze them. This time it felt a little different.

Gwen blushed and looked up in Duncan's blue eyes. Duncan stared back at Gwen. He wanted to kiss her more than anything right now. What's stopping him?

Duncan lowered his head slightly, waiting for Gwen to refuse. When she didn't, he leaned in a little more. Gwen's heart was pounding. The only thing holding her back from jumping on him and ripping his clothes off was her pride. She didn't want him to think she was easy. Then Duncan closed the gap between their lips. His kiss was passionate. It sent Gwen's heart into a frenzy. She could have sworn there was fireworks going off inside her body. Duncan brought one hand up and cupped her cheek in it. Gwen brought her arms down around his neck. She had never been kissed this way. Not even by her own boyfriend. She didn't want this moment to end. The kiss seemed to last forever, but then Duncan broke away gasping for air.

"So much for faithfulness" said Duncan.

"Fuck faithfulness" said Gwen.

She grabbed Duncan's head and brought him back down for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate. Gwen knew at that moment, that she was in love with Duncan.

**Awww! I hope you liked it as much as I did. I'll try to get chapter 7 out ASAP RXR**


	7. The Threat

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7! :)**

Gwen left Duncan's house at around 5 that morning, giving her just enough time to sneak back into her room before her mom would wake up and start getting ready for the day. Gwen felt as though she was walking on air. She hummed love songs the entire time she was putting her make up on. Despite not getting any sleep that night, she was pretty cheery. When she was through getting ready, she got the keys to her car and left before Trent could get there. When she arrived at school, Duncan was already waiting for her at her locker.

"Morning, Sunshine" said Duncan.

"Morning to you" said Gwen "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't. When you left, I basically got a shower and got ready. Now I'm here" said Duncan.

"Same here. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day having had absolutly no sleep" said Gwen.

"I think we can make it" said Duncan.

Duncan pulled Gwen into a tight hug. Gwen enjoyed every second of it.

"We need to make all this lovey dovey stuff quick" said Gwen.

"Why? What's the rush?" asked Duncan before kissing her forehead.

"We don't want Trent to see us. I haven't had a change to break up with him yet" said Gwen.

"He didn't drive you to school?" asked Duncan.

Gwen shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Nope. I drove myself" said Gwen.

"I bet that made him really happy" said Duncan.

"I can hardly wait for his reaction. Promise you'll come to my funeral?" teased Gwen.

"That's not funny. Well I better leave before your asshole gets here"

Duncan pressed a quick kiss to Gwen's lips.

"See ya, tickle-me-emo" said Gwen.

Duncan laughed.

"Whatever, Amy Lee" said Duncan.

They exchanged one more kiss, then Duncan walked away. Like Gwen had expected, Trent arrive a few minutes later.

"May I ask, what the HELL is your problem?" asked Trent.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"Why did you drive yourself to school. You know you're not suppose to do that" said Trent.

"Why not? I have a nice car that I have only gotten to drive a few time" said Gwen.

"You're a lot safer riding with me" said Trent.

"Don't you mean I'm less likely to cheat on you if you drive me to and from school?" asked Gwen.

Trent's face turned red with fury. Gwen knew she should stop before she set him off, but this was much too fun.

"I'm tired of being treated like I'm a child, Trent. I'm 17. I have the right to drive my self to school. Especially if I have a nice ass car" said Gwen.

"Well, if it make you feel any better, I'll drive you to school on your car" said Trent "but from this day forward you're not allowed to drive yourself. Do you hear me?"

"Whatever" Gwen scoffed.

"So...I've been thinking" said Trent.

"I'm afraid to ask about what" said Gwen.

"Our sex life" said Trent.

"What about it?" asked Gwen.

"We don't have one. I would like to start one. Tonight" said Trent.

Gwen was shocked. Gwen had never ever thought about having sex with Trent. She didn't really want to. She knew that having sex with him would hurt. A lot. But she also knew that if she refused, it would also hurt. A lot.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like it" said Gwen.

"It doesn't matter what you feel like. I make the decisions. And we're fucking. Tonight" said Trent.

"Without my consent it would be rape" said Gwen.

"I'm fine with that" said Trent.

"I don't want to, Trent. And you can't force me to" said Gwen.

"What are you gonna do about it?" said Trent.

"Tell Duncan" said Gwen.

The sound of Duncan's name coming from Gwen's mouth was enough to send Trent into a rage. He forcefully pushed Gwen up against the lockers. The force was so hard, it knocked the breath out of Gwen.

"What did you just say?" asked Trent.

"I said, 'If you lay one hand on any part of my body without my consent, I'll tell DUNCAN'" said Gwen.

The way Gwen said Duncan was just as if she had spit in Trent's face. He wasn't about to take that from a girl like Gwen.

"What's stopping me from beating you right now?" asked Trent.

"You're scared" said Gwen.

Trent laughed.

"Scared?" he mocked, "Why would I be scared of someone as insignificant as you. It's you who should be scared."

"Well, I'm not" said Gwen.

Trent released his hold of Gwen and started walking away.

"We'll finish this later. You hear me?" said Trent.

"Oh I'm shaking" Gwen said sarcastically.

Trent spiraled around. His eyes full of fire. He started walking towards Gwen.

"You better fuckin' be" said Trent.

Gwen backed up, but before Trent could reach her, Duncan was in between them. Duncan backed up against Gwen, making sure no part of her body was vulnerable to Trent.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought Gwen told you it was over" said Trent.

"If I'm not mistaking, she told you the same thing. The only difference is, I didn't hit her" said Duncan.

Gwen squeezed on to the back of Duncan's shirt. She was ready to push him out of the way to save him if she needed to. Hell, she was willing to die for this boy.

A crowed was beginning to form in the hallway. Some students even got out cameras and started video taping. The videos would most likely end up on YouTube.

"Listen to me, Duncan" said Trent "Gwen is my girlfriend. Not yours. I'm not letting you steal her away from me" said Trent.

"Maybe if you showed her a little love, she would want to stay with you" said Duncan.

"I show her more love than anyone does" said Trent.

"By hitting her?" asked Duncan.

"She needs to be trained. That's the only way I can get her to be obedient" said Trent.

"She's not a dog" said Duncan "She's a human."

"A very disobedient human at that" said Trent.

Trent looked over Duncan's shoulder and into Gwen's eyes.

"We'll finish this discussion later" he said.

Then Trent looked at Duncan.

"As for you, you better watch your back" said Trent.

With that, Trent walked away. Duncan's hands were still clutched into fists. Then he turned around and looked Gwen in the eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" asked Duncan.

When Duncan said the word "baby" it sent Gwen's heart flying. She had never felt loved this much in her life. For once, she felt like a human being. Not an animal, or doll. She finally found where she belonged. In Duncan's arms.

**I actually was gonna make this one long chapter, but then I decided to make it two. So as your reading this, I am writing the next chapter cuz I already had it in my mind. And you guys are gonna LOVE it! I wish I could tell you what happens, but I can't. :( awww. Well, stay tuned!**


	8. One Step Further

**Hey! Here's chapter 8! Hope you like it. (EDIT: I tried to fix all the mistakes I made. If you find more that are just awful and hard to skim over, just tell me and I'll go fix them. I'm OCD about typos so I want to make sure they are all fixed!)**

The rest of the day at school was a blur. Trent left school because he "felt sick" so that gave Gwen and Duncan the chance to hang out with each other without the fear of being caught by Trent. Every class seems to go by much faster since Gwen was with Duncan. I guess it was because she had never really had fun talking to Trent like she did Duncan. 3 o'clock finally came. Duncan walked Gwen to her car.

"Today was actually pretty enjoyable for once" said Gwen.

"It was for me too. You're so fun to hang out with" said Duncan.

Duncan opened Gwen's car door and waited for her to get in.

"Can I have one more kiss before I go?" asked Gwen.

Duncan laughed his irresistible laugh and leaned in and gave Gwen a kiss. Satisfied, Gwen bent down and got in the drivers seat of her car.

"Call me later, kay" said Duncan.

"I will. I promise" said Gwen.

Gwen backed out of her parking spot and drove out of the school lot. She barely remembered the drive home. Her thoughts were filled with Duncan and their relationship. Was it possible that they were soon going to become more than friends? Then her thoughts shifted to Trent. The threat he made rattled her. When she got home, the first thing she was going to do was lock all the doors and window, aside form the one that Duncan snuck through just in case.

Gwen pulled up in her driveway and put her car in park. When she got inside she did just as she promised herself and locked all of the doors and windows.

0 0 0 0 0 0

It was 11 o'clock at night. Gwen sat at the desk in her room. Usually when she was restless, reading a little would help. She was reading her favorite mystery novel by Erica Spindler. She was just about to be at the part where the lead character finds out who the killer was when she heard a tapping sound coming from the window. A smile slid across Gwen's face. Duncan had did just as she thought he would. Gwen pretended she didn't hear the tapping, just to make Duncan wait a little bit longer. Then the tapping came again. Louder.

"Duncan, you must really want to see me" said Gwen.

Gwen walked over to the window and opened it. She was shocked by who walked in. Not Duncan.

Trent.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gwen.

"I came to give you an opportunity to apologize" said Trent.

"I'll pass. You can leave now" said Gwen.

"Now why would I leave my own girlfriend?" said Trent.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore" said Gwen.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Gwen walked towards the window and opened it wider.

"Now if you don't mind. I'd like you to leave" said Gwen.

"I'm not gonna until I get what I want" said Trent.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" asked Gwen.

"You" said Trent.

He reached out and attempted to cup one of her breasts. Gwen slapped his hand out of the way.

"You can't have me any more" said Gwen.

"I'm not asking your permission, babe" said Trent.

"Get out" Gwen.

Gwen was becoming angry, Trent could tell. He loved it. He was going to get what he wanted, whether he had to take it or not.

Trent grabbed Gwen's arms and pulled her close to him. Gwen fought to free her arms. Before she knew it, Trent had pushed her on her bed. He pulled some rope and a bandana out of his pants pocket. He tied both of Gwen's arms to her bed and put the bandana in her mouth so she couldn't scream. Gwen fought the entire time, making it very difficult. She was screaming and crying and begging for him to let her go. Her efforts were in vane. The bandana made if hard for her to breathe. Much less talk.

"You could have avoided this, you know. All you had to do was stay faithful to me. But no. You had to be an unfaithful cunt! Well, here's your punishment. Where's your Duncan now?" asked Trent.

Gwen was crying now. She knew Duncan was probably asleep by now and was not about to come to her aid. She feared she would never be able to see him again. She would never be able to tell him that she loved him.

Trent started pulling off her pajama bottoms. Gwen started to regret the fact that she didn't wear panties under her pajamas. It wouldn't have made a difference, but it might have given her a few more seconds to prepare her for what was about to happen. Trent began working at the button of his pants. Then the zipper. Then, Gwen's mind went blank. Trent wasn't even trying to be gentle. Each thrust hurt Gwen to the point of tears. At that moment, Trent took everything away from Gwen. Her strength, her pride, her virginity. Gwen felt lost. She knew that this meant that they were bonded together forever now. She wanted Duncan to be her first and get that bond. Now, no matter how hard she tried, Trent was always going to be a part of her.

Finally, Trent was finished. He collapsed on her. Only when he completely caught his breath, did he attempt to get off of her. Trent untied and ungagged her. He helped her get dressed, then cupped her face in his hands.

"That was amazing, Gwen. Thank you" said Duncan.

Gwen didn't looked at him. She refused to meet his eyes. Trent bent down and kissed her lips then walked away and left through Gwen's window. Gwen didn't move. She just sat on her bed, staring at the floor. Then she looked at her cell phone.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Duncan's phone woke him from a dead sleep. Duncan was a little cranky when we woke up. He reached for the phone and answered it. Not even looking to see who was calling.

"Do you have any ide-" Duncan was interrupted by a cry.

"Duncan, it's me" Gwen's voice was low and shaky.

"Gwen? Baby, what wrong?" asked Duncan.

"It's Trent, Duncan" said Gwen.

"What did he do?" asked Duncan.

Gwen bit back the words. Did she really want to tell Duncan? Did she really want Duncan to get so furious and go to get back at Trent? She had to tell him. He deserved to know.

"He rapped me" Gwen said.

Duncan sat up in his bed. Instant fury rose throughout his body. Trent had raped his Gwen. That son of a bitch. His hands automatically balled up into fists. His best friend was just violated. He had to do something.

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in a second" said Duncan.

Just like he said, Duncan was in Gwen's room holding her before Gwen knew it. He held her and she cried on his shoulder. He was examining her body to make sure she was okay. The only thing he could see was the two marks on her arms from where Trent had grabbed her. He was still shaking with anger. He tried to calm himself down so he could comfort Gwen, but it wasn't working out. He wanted to kill Trent for what he did. Tomorrow, Trent was going to pay. But right now, it was all about Gwen. He needed to make her feel better.

"You okay?" asked Duncan.

Gwen looked up at Duncan. Her eyes were red and puffy. She shook her head and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Duncan. So, so, sorry" said Gwen.

"This isn't your fault, Gwen. What are you sorry for?" asked Duncan.

"I should have done everything I could to stop him" said Gwen.

Duncan brought Gwen in his arms. He gently stroked her hair.

"It's going to be alright, Gwenny. I promise. I'm going to take care of Trent, and then you'll be able to move on" said Duncan.

"With you?" asked Gwen.

"That's up to you" said Duncan.

"I feel so safe with you" said Gwen.

Duncan lifted Gwen's face up and gently kissed her lips. Gwen broke off and look up lovingly in his eyes.

"Make love to me, Duncan" said Gwen "please."

Duncan was shocked. Any other day he would have jumped at the opportunity to mess around with Gwen, but today? After she had be raped?

"Are you serious?" asked Duncan.

Gwen nodded.

"Right now, me and Trent are bonded forever. But I want to become one with you. Not him. I want you" said Gwen.

Duncan stared in Gwen's eyes. God, he wanted to so bad! But was it right?

"After what happened today, after Trent raped you, are you sure your not hurt? Are you sure you want this?" asked Duncan.

"I want you more than anything, Duncan. I love you" said Gwen.

Those words took Duncan's breath. Did she mean love as in the love they had shared all their life, or did she love him more than a friend should love another friend? Did she love him like he loved her?

At Duncan's silence, Gwen became emotional. Her tears started falling again.

"But, of course, I'm not saying you have to love me back. In fact, it's perfectly fine if you don't. And I'll understand if you're now uncomfortable around me and never want to see me again." said Gwen.

Before Gwen could continue, Duncan put his finger on her lips. A smile spread across Duncan's face.

"All of my life, I have been waiting for you to say those words. I love you too, Gwen. More than anything. And I'll do anything you want me to.

Gwen smiled and Duncan pressed his lips to hers. Their make out session was intense. Pretty soon their clothes were starting to come off. Duncan had pulled Gwen underneath him and continued kissing her. He caressed every part of her body. Duncan made Gwen feel so beautiful. That something Trent never made her feel. When they started to make love, Gwen felt something she had never felt before. It was love. Every time she was with Trent, he either made her feel completely stupid, or he made her feel small and insignificant. Duncan made her feel alive. As if she was born for the first time that night.

Gwen reached her peak multiple times that night. When Duncan finally reached his, he collapsed on top of her. He continued to kiss her in between breathes. When he finally got the strength, Duncan rolled onto his back beside Gwen. Gwen rolled over and laid her head on Duncan's chest. Gwen could hear Duncan's heart racing. So was hers.

Soon, Gwen was overwhelmed with exhaustion. After all, she didn't get any sleep at all the night before. Gwen let out a big yawn. One that did not go unnoticed by Duncan.

"Look, like it's bed time. Go ahead and go to sleep, baby" said Duncan.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up" said Gwen.

"I promise, Gwenny. I love you" said Duncan.

"I love you too, Marilyn Manson" said Gwen.

Duncan let out a laugh.

"That was a little below the belt" said Duncan.

"I know. It was funny though" said Gwen.

"Whatever. Your lucky your so cute or I wouldn't put up with you."

Gwen laughed one last laugh then closed her eyes. Pretty soon she was asleep and dreaming about Duncan.

**Like I promised, here's chapter 8. And it hasn't even been 3 hours since I posted chapter 7 :/ **

**This is, so far, my favorite chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. ^-^ Now good night. I'm going to bed.**


	9. This Ends Now

**Hey guys. I am really really really really sorry it took me so long to update. I have been going through a rough time right now. My boyfriend and I broke up and I'm taking it a little rough right now. I can't think about Duncan without my bf popping in my head. I know that's no excuse for me being late so here's chapter 9. I apologize again for it being almost 2 weeks late. And I also apologize if this chapter isn't up to par. I'm really trying my best. I hope you like it.**

Duncan woke up the next morning thinking that the events that happened on the previous night was all a dream. He realized that his thoughts were wrong when he saw that he was in Gwen's room. He sat up in bed and looked around to see that Gwen was no longer in the room. He plopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes. It was Tuesday and he knew that he soon had to leave so he wouldn't get caught. Then, Gwen walked in the room.

"Morning, sleepy head" she whispered.

"Oh, I see. You make me promise to still be here when you wake up and then you leave" said Duncan.

"I had to pee. I promise I was only gone five minutes" said Gwen.

She bent down and gave Duncan a quick kiss on the lips.

"What time is it?" asked Duncan.

"6:00. My mom is already up and in the kitchen. You need to hurry up and leave" said Gwen.

"I have a better idea" said Duncan.

Duncan stood up and quickly put his clothes back on. He walked over and opened the window. With a quick smile back at Gwen, he was gone. A few moments later Gwen heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" shouted Gwen's mom from downstairs.

Gwen could hear her mom walking to the front door. She could hear her talking to a guy but she couldn't understand what was being said. Before Gwen knew it, Duncan was walking through her bedroom door.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" asked Duncan.

"Nope. Now if you don't mine, I'm gonna get ready now" said Gwen.

Duncan crossed over to Gwen and took her in his arms. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

"Hurry up before we're late for school" said Duncan.

"We don't want that now do we?" asked Gwen.

Duncan laid on Gwen's bed while she got ready. He couldn't help, but doze off while waiting. Last night, while Gwen was asleep in his arms, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of how he was going to kick Trent's ass without getting his own ass kicked filled his head. He hated Trent more than he had ever hated anyone in his entire life. He hurt Gwen, the girl that he had been in love with ever since that had met. Trent was going to pay, Duncan decided. He just had to figure out how to do it.

Gwen gently shook Duncan until his eyes opened.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Gwen.

"Ready when you are. Are you riding with me or taking your car?"

"How about we both take my car? I'm driving" said Gwen.

"That sounds fine. I can't wait to see Trent's face" said Duncan.

"Oh God, don't remind me" said Gwen.

Duncan and Gwen walked out the front door of Gwen's house and got in Gwen's car. The drive to school went by fast. Gwen and Duncan talked the entire time. Gwen had noticed that Trent and her had never had as much to talk about as her and Duncan did. Gwen fell silent. Duncan noticed.

"Is something wrong, hun?" asked Duncan.

"I was just wandering something" said Gwen.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me" said Duncan.

"No, it's a stupid thought" said Gwen.

"There's no such thing as a stupid thought" said Duncan "just tell me."

Gwen was quiet for a moment. The car came to a stop in the school parking lot. Duncan didn't attempt to move. It became obvious that he wasn't going to until Gwen told him what she was thinking about. Gwen couldn't hold back her thoughts anymore. She decided she was going to let them out and whatever happened, happened.

"What are we?" asked Gwen.

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan.

"Are we still just friends or-" Gwen paused. She realized that what she was about to ask could ruin her and Duncan's relationship forever.

Before Gwen could continue, Duncan was cupping her face in his hand.

"It's up to you, baby" said Duncan "you're the one whose gone through hell and back with Trent. You're the one that's had to put up with so much shit for so long. Now, your in control. You make the decision. Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Gwen looked Duncan in the eyes. In his eyes she saw so much love and passion. She knew what she wanted.

"I want nothing more than that" said Gwen.

Duncan smiled and brought Gwen in to a hug. They remained that way for a while until the bell rang to get to homeroom. They broke apart and exited the vehicle. Hand in hand they walked into the building.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

This day was going by slower than any day had ever gone before. Second period had just ended and Gwen felt like she had been there for hours already. She was so tired already. He bed was sounding so good right now. She was standing in front of her lockers putting her second period books up. She was about to get out her third period books, but a hand came from behind her and slammed her locker door shut. Gwen looked behind her and saw none other than Trent.

"What do you want?" asked Gwen.

"To tell you that we're going to see a movie tonight. You and me. And then I was thinking we could go for some round two if you know what I mean" said Trent.

"We're done, Trent" Gwen's words spit out like venom.

Trent seemed unfazed by what Gwen had just said. He laughed and brought Gwen into a hug. Gwen didn't return it. She tried to break free, but he was too strong.

"Duncan's going to be here any second. I suggest you let go of me" threatened Gwen.

Trent squeezed Gwen tighter. The mere mention of Duncan's name brought fire to his eyes. The hatred burned at his throat. He slammed Gwen hard against her locker. The force was so hard it was sure to leave a colorful bruise. Gwen kept her composure and looked up at Trent nonchalantly. She was in control of the situation for once.

"You bring up his name just to piss me off, don't you?" asked Trent.

"You and me are over, Trent. I'm with Duncan now. I love him. Not you" said Gwen.

Trent released Gwen and started pacing in front of her.

"When did all of this happen?" asked Trent. Fire still burning in his face. Gwen had never seen him this mad. But she didn't stop.

"Last night" said Gwen.

Trent stopped dead in front of her. He wore a look of hatred on his face. The veins were sticking out of his neck. Gwen took a step back. She had crossed the line.

"YOU FUCKED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" shouted Trent. His voice was so loud, people started to come around to see who was making the noise. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes" said Gwen casually "I did."

Trent lost it. He started walking towards Gwen. Gwen knew that if he got to her, he was going to kill her. She couldn't let that happen. When he got close enough, Gwen swung. Her fist connected with his nose. He stumbled back. He was mostly shocked. Gwen was happy when she saw that his nose was starting to bleed. Then her happiness faded. Trent swung right back and connected with Gwen's jaw. Gwen fell to the ground. She couldn't find her way back to her feet. Her vision was blurred. People were gasping all around her, yet no one volunteered to help her. Gwen laid on the floor trying to keep from losing consciousness. When she finally could see, she saw Trent bending down towards her. She let out a scream before he grabbed her throat. Gwen couldn't breathe. Trent was squeezing so hard that Gwen knew he was either going to strangle her to death, or break her neck.

"You just wouldn't listen. You had to be stubborn. I tried to warn you. It's to late now. Goodbye, Gwen" said Trent.

As Gwen was starting to fade out, someone grabbed Trent by the shirt collar and pulled him back. It was Duncan.

Duncan looked at a girl who was watching the fight with a horrified look on her face.

"Call the police" Duncan instructed.

The girl nodded and got out her phone and began dialing.

"This ends now, Trent. This has gone on far enough" said Duncan.

"You fucked my girlfriend" said Trent. He lunged towards Duncan, but Duncan thought fast and dodged.

"She's not your girlfriend, Trent. It's over between you two. You won't hurt her again" said Duncan.

"It's not over until I say so" said Trent.

Trent reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a hand gun. Duncan's eyes went wide.

_This is it _he thought._ I'm going to die_

**Here you go. I really hope you like it. RXR**


	10. Finally

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while. It's been another rough few weeks :'( Me and my bf aren't really separated, but we're not what I want to be. He's really complicated. Well, anyways, I don't want to bore you guys with my life. I just wanted to let you guys know why I haven't updated in a while. So here's chapter 10.**

Gwen was starting to regain consciousness. Her vision was starting to focus. She looked and and saw Trent. He was holding a gun! Gwen gasped when she saw the gun pointing towards Duncan.

"No. Not Duncan" Gwen whispered to herself.

Trent held the gun firm in his hand. His finger rested on the trigger. He held the gun straight at Duncan's face.

"Make one wrong move that pisses me off and I'll blow your fuckin head off" said Trent.

"Trent, it doesn't have to be this way. Listen, the police are on their way. If you just give up now, they'll probably go easy on you" said Duncan.

"Do I look like some sort of pussy to you?" ask Trent.

"No. But you don't look like an idiot either. Just put the gun down and we can all go home" said Duncan.

Trent squeezed the gun tighter in his hand. His thumb pulled the hammer (**I'm just guessing. Is it really called the hammer?) **of the gun down. His index finger never left the trigger. His eyes shot daggers at Duncan.

"Say 'goodbye', fucker" said Trent.

Before Trent could pull the trigger, Gwen was knocking him off of his feet. The gun still went off, but missed Duncan by mere inches. The gunshot sent all the on looker running out of the school screaming.

Gwen pinned Trent on the ground with her body. She was punching him in the face over and over again. Before she knew it, Duncan was trying to pull her off. Gwen tried to fight Duncan, but he was too strong and pulled her off of Trent with ease.

"Are you crazy, Gwen? He could have killed you" said Duncan.

"Yes" said Gwen. "About you."

Gwen grabbed Duncan's neck and brought him in to a passionate kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you" said Gwen.

Duncan smiled and brought Gwen in to a hug. Their moment was interrupted by Trent's laughter.

"How sweet" said Trent. "I hope you too enjoyed your last seconds together, but it's time for you both to die. Starting with you, girlfriend fucker."

Duncan pushed Gwen away as Trent aimed the gun at him.

"Duncan, no!" shouted Gwen.

Trent cocked the gun and fired.

Time stood still.

Before Duncan knew it, he was on the floor of the school hallway. He didn't feel any pain. He just felt numb. He looked down at him stomach. Where he was expecting to see blood and a bullet wound, he found nothing. He felt his stomach and found that he had not been shot. Then, Duncan saw a drop of blood fall to the floor. He looked up and saw Gwen clutching her stomach. A look of pain on her face.

"Gwen...no" Duncan was horrified.

He stood up and caught Gwen as she fell to the floor. Duncan looked up and Trent. Trent was just as shocked as he was.

"I can't believe you made me shoot my girlfriend" said Trent.

Instant rage filled Duncan's body. He gently laid Gwen down and then stood to face Trent.

"You son of a bitch!" Duncan shouted as he charged Trent.

He knocked Trent off of his feet. Trent lost his grip on the gun and it went flying across the hall. Duncan pinned Trent to the ground. His fist connected with Trent's jaw multiple times. Duncan had only been in a fight one other time, but it was nothing like this fight. Duncan stopped punching Trent when he heard Gwen groan. He looked back and saw her struggling to sit up.

"Gwen, stay down. Don't try to get up" said Duncan.

While Duncan was distracted, Trent was able to move out from under him. Duncan noticed, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Gwen. She needed him. He needed her. Trent didn't get far anyways. He tried to run away, but as he rounded the corner, the cops greeted him.

"Shit!" Trent shouted.

Duncan was sitting on his knees next to Gwen. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. Gwen was responsive, but she struggled to talk.

"Gwen, please, stay with me" pleaded Duncan.

"Duncan..." Gwen's voice was soft and weak. It was barely above a whisper.

"Don't try to speak, Gwen. Just relax. Help will be here soon" said Duncan.

As Duncan had promised, the police were by their side in a matter of minutes. The paramedics got Gwen on the stretcher. They allowed Duncan to get one more kiss, then they took her out of the building and into the ambulance.

**There goes chapter 10. Sorry it was so short.**

**I loooove all of your reviews. You guys make me so happy ^-^!**


	11. The End :

**I am sooooo sorry it took me so long! I have the attention span of a goldfish! I'd sit down to write, but then I'd think of something else that I'd have to do! I meant to get this chapter out during Thanksgiving break, but as you guys can see, that didn't happen. So I'm going to finish this story up with this final chapter and then get started on my next story. More info at the end! Hope you like it! *^-^***

Duncan sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Shortly after Gwen had been taken off to the hospital, the school had dismissed and Duncan and driven straight over to see her. The doctor had told her that he would have to wait to see her after she got out of surgery. They had assured Duncan that she was going to be fine and that the bullet didn't hit any of her vital organs and was easy to get out. Duncan was relieved. For a moment, he thought he was going to lose his childhood friend and his true love. Tear were stinging in his eyes, but Duncan was trying his best to hold them in. There had been enough crying done in these past few days to last a life time. Duncan was lost deep in thought when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Gwen's mom standing in front of him. Mascara tear marks stained her face.

"My baby! How's my baby?" She asked, unable to control herself.

"I don't know" Duncan admitted, "they won't let me go inside to see her until she's through in surgery."

"Is she going to be OK?" she asked.

"They told me she was. They said that there was no serious damage done, just a lot of blood loss" he said.

"How could I have been so blind?" she asked as she sat down next to Duncan. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears continue to fall.

"What do you mean" Duncan asked the woman.

"I should have seen the hints. Every bruise I saw on Gwen. I should have known he was doing this to her. How could I have been so stupid. I'm a terrible mother" she cried.

Duncan wrapped his arm around the frail woman and hugged her small frame.

"This isn't your fault, ma'am. No one knew what was going on except Gwen and Trent. Gwen was afraid that Trent would kill her if she told. That's why she kept this all to her self. I didn't know either. I assure you, none of this was in any way your fault" Duncan said.

"David knew" the woman admitted.

Duncan gave the woman a confused look.

"Gwen's little brother," the older woman continued. "When he heard what happened. He broke down. He told me about the time Trent punched her, right in front of him. Trent didn't know David was looking. David said that Gwen make him promise not to tell me. He said he could do anything to upset his big sister. So he agreed."

Duncan remembered the black eye Gwen had when she came to school one day. He remembered the confession she made that night while they were alone in his room. The night of their first kiss.

Duncan's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. The doctor walked out of Gwen's room holding a notepad. He stopped in from of Duncan and Gwen's mom.

"She tired and needs her rest," the doctor said. "Ten minutes, and then we're refusing visitors unless it's parents. It's for her own good."

"You go in first, Duncan. Since I'm her mother, I get to stay anyways. I'll leave you two alone" Gwen's mom said.

Duncan nodded and walked into the room. Gwen didn't look like the girl he knew. She was paler and sickly looking. He figured it was from the massive blood loss. As he got closer to her, she turned to face him. Her lips lifted up to a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"Never better. I could turn a few cartwheels right now if it weren't for this machine I'm hooked up to."

Duncan laughed at her sarcasm and propped himself up on the side of the bed.

"The doctor said you're fine. Just a little tired" he said.

"I wouldn't be so tired if it weren't for all these damn pain killers the doc's keep giving me" Gwen said.

Gwen's eyes were growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Duncan could tell.

"You might want to stay awake a little longer. Your mom's waiting outside and you know she's gonna have some things to say" Duncan said.

Gwen laughed a weak laugh and then looked Duncan in the eyes.

"Trent?" she asked.

"He's locked up. From what I hear, he's gonna be in there for a while. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Gwen smiled and Duncan leaned in for a quick kiss. Gwen's eyes became to heavy to bare as she closed her eyes. Gwen drifted off into a deep sleep and for once in her life, she felt safe. Nobody could hurt her as long as Duncan was there. And he was going to be there for a while. Or at least ten minutes.

**YAY! What a happy ending! Now let me fill you guys in on my next story. It's gonna be about my fav video game (I swear I'm not a nerd!). I'm not gonna tell you what it is yet though :P but before I start on it, I need to know something. Do you guys like OC (original characters) being added into a story, or do you think it makes it lame. Please tell me and be honest. Because I don't want to write something that people don't like, you know what I'm sayin'. Welp, that's it on this story. I hope you like it! RXR! Thank you all for your kind Reviews!**


End file.
